Everlasting Hope
by xxArya
Summary: After the defeat of Fei Wang Reed,Syaoran,Fai,Kurogane and Mokona set out to travel to other dimensions.What happens when the Princess is kidnapped and her friends aren't by her side to protect her? What journey lay ahead of her and her friends in some unknown dimension? What is Fei Wang Reed's plan now? My first fanfiction so please go generous!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura ran past the hundreds of residents of Clow, as they praised her for her cuteness and waved hello. At the end of the very long tiled street was a small house. Yes, the house of the young archaeologist, Syaoran, who had lost his father during an excavation. _Right now Syaoran will be returning from the Clow Ruins_ Sakura thought as she raced towards the house. She peered through the window, her fingers crossed in a silent prayer. No-one. She scanned the streets, firstly for any sign of her brother or guards and then for the archaeologist team.

With the side of her eye she caught a sight of a shadow. She spun around, terrified, but the owner of the shadow was nowhere to be seen. 'Syaoran… is that you? Syaoran…' she called out in a whisper. The shadow reappeared behind her. 'Who's there? I have a straw basket and I'm not afraid to use it!' Sakura called out more loudly. She raised her basket in attack position to prove her point. The sun baked her like she was in an oven which added more distress to the princess. _The last thing I want to be is sunburnt!_ Princess Sakura thought furiously.

A quick side step and a punch from the hand was enough for the basket to fling out of Sakura's hand and onto the floor out of reach. The attacker covered her mouth before she could shriek out for help from the distant neighbours of the house and dragged her around the building. 'Shut it you worthless princess!' a familiar voice hissed. Sakura struggled to free herself and then her body went frozen. _That voice. So familiar… Syaoran!_ The voice pierced through her thoughts. 'Stop struggling or you'll wish that you were still in bed Princess!' The voice was filled with envy, hatred and disgust.

'Syaoran!'Sakura attempted to shriek out, but failed. In a matter of minutes she was being stuffed into a rough brown potato sack. Darkness enveloped the sack as the anonymous person tightened the bag shut. She felt herself being dragged against the floor, bumping up and down every time the cloth met a stone or gap on the floor. She crossed her hands in a helpless way and daydreamed about butterflies and birds.

About an hour later, Sakura felt the bag stop. She squirmed and wriggled, only accomplishing falling to the ground and hitting her head all still in the sack. 'Here you go. Take it to our Master and nowhere else because if this bag gets lost, I'm going to make sure you get lost as well' said Syaoran's voice. 'Fine but Master wants you there to. So I suggest you get there before the stupid kid Syaoran does,' the other voice growled. Sakura felt the bag being picked up again, swaying from side to side as the new person carried the potato sack towards their Master's lair. 'Not Syaoran. Sounds like Syaoran but not Syaoran…' she moaned to herself lightly.

Half an hour later or what felt like half an hour later, the bag finally opened and a mysterious person shoved his face in the bag and pulled Sakura out by her dress collar. She kicked violently and shook her hands out as if in a motion to get ready to run. The anonymous person placed her low enough for her feet to touch the floor. He stared at her stupidly, as if trying to decide whether she was worth all the trouble. The man had rich, black hair like the colour of a crow with blood red eyes that pierced the flesh. He wore a simple black cloak with silver-grey guards armour underneath. He led (or more like dragged) Sakura to a large hall.

The hall was made of black tiles except for the wide long windows that met the floor's surface. At the end of the long walkway was a throne of exceeding white and on it was what must have been there leader. His hair, a dark black with a bunch of grey on either side of his head. He had dark blue eyes, almost black and parts of what must have been a beard on either side of his face. He wore a black cloak with red lining and Sakura stared at him with fearful yet confident eyes. 'Well, what do we have here? If it isn't for Princess Sakura of Clow,' he sneered and he placed his folded hands on his lap. Sakura gritted her teeth. 'I'll get out of here don't worry Fei Wang Reed! You failed once and you'll fail whatever you're planning again.'

Fei Wang's mouth turned into a hard line as he recalled the unpleasant defeat he'd experienced when he had tried to make his wish true and stolen Sakura's memories. 'No one will be here to save you and if people do come then they won't last very long. You can hope and wish all you want in the dungeons of my lair!' he growled as the mysterious man she'd been dragged here by tightened a grip on her hand and led her away. 'Take her to the dungeons and make sure she stays alive. I'm sure she'd love to watch her rescuers be crushed… That's if they do turn up!' Sakura walked towards the dungeon silently. She sat on her prison cell floor, a million thoughts rushing through her head. Only one thought was clear: _I'll get out of here Fei Wang. You just watch! Syaoran will come with Fai, Kurogane and Mokona. If they aren't still back from their journey to seek a place where we can live together with the clones then Touya and Yukito will come with the guards of Clow and bust me out of here. Just wait and see Fei Wang… Just wait and see_. With those last words, her head fell forwards and she fell into a deep unconscious sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain fell heavily outside. The trees swayed ferociously in the wind and the sky was gloomy and grey. Syaoran stared out at the world, his head leaning against the window pane. It had been raining ever since the morning and they had not seen Kyle Rondart, Fei Wang Reed's assistant ever since yesterday. Today had been the worst day yet in the country of Koryo. The town of Ryonfi, where they were temporarily staying with Chun'yan, was better than the last time they were here. Syaoran remembered the Ryanban and his son, both whom made the town suffer. Kurogane was leaning against the arm rest of the lounge his mind in some faraway place. Fai was reading a spell book Chun'yan's mother once inherited from her mother, now belonging to Chun'yan. Mokona was temporarily resting on Kurogane's head for when he woke up Mokona knew he'd have to jump off before he could be squashed to pulp. The door opened and from the rain stepped in Chun'yan. She wore her determined face as she placed her shopping on the table. 'Here you go! The ingredients for tonight's Dinner," she grinned at Fai.

Fai took the basket and with Mokona (who was now wide awake) disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner. Chun'yan walked quietly up to Syaoran, taking off her raincoat in the process. 'You've been moody all day Syaoran. What's wrong?' she asked as she too looked out the window to try to figure out what exactly Syaoran was staring at. Syaoran looked up at Chun'yan and faked a smile. 'Nothing much Chun'yan. Thanks again for letting us stay here.' She waved away the statement. 'It's the least I can do for you after how you helped my town so don't apologise!' Syaoran went back to staring at the sky. _Sakura… where are you now… I miss you… I need you… _Syaoran sighed deeply and went to his temporary room. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

'Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran!' Mokona was bouncing up and down on Syaoran's chest. Syaoran blinked his eyes sleepily, 'huh?' he moaned. 'SYAORAN!' Syaoran yelped and fell off the side of the bed. Mokona looked down at him from the top of the bed. 'Dinner's ready!' Mokona sang. 'What was that?' Kurogane stood at the door staring at the scene before him. 'I told you to wake him up not kill him!' Kurogane hissed at Mokona. Mokona rushed out the room with Kurogane close behind. Syaoran carefully got up and brushed the dust off his pants. He walked out the room and joined the others for Dinner. Dinner was just a bowl of noodles with hot soup filled to the rim. Syaoran ate slowly while he daydreamed of archaeological excavations and findings. Dinner passed after a very long time and Syaoran retreated to his room once more. He had settled under the fine quilt and blanket he was given from Chun'yan when Fai entered the room and sat on the end of the bed. 'Syaoran is it okay with you if we leave tomorrow? Kyle is sure to have gone to some other dimension by now and if we want the truth about what happened to the clones we need to catch up to him.' It was true that Kyle Rondart, the assistant of Fei Wang knew what exactly had happened to the clones of Syaoran and Sakura who had been created by Fei Wang. Syaoran was desperate to find out what exactly happened and so they were chasing after Kyle Rondart. Syaoran nodded. 'We need to catch up to him. We have to find out what happened if we want to find a way to bring back the clones.' With an understanding nod, Fai left the room and left Syaoran to his thinking. He yawned and laid his head against the pillow and within a few minutes he was fast asleep.

Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane stumbled into a market place. They had left the country of Koryo and now they were here in what looked like a sandy place. Syaoran stumbled up to a young boy who was carrying a basket of apples to one of the shops. 'Excuse me, but can you tell me what place this is?' he asked ever so politely. The boy looked up at him with wide eyes. 'It is the Kingdom Of Clow sir' the boy replied. Syaoran stumbled in surprise and fell over an empty basket which had been left on the street. _Clow? Impossible! But it looks exactly like it!_ Syaoran stared around in disbelief as he pulled himself to his feet. He scanned the area. _Clow_. At the end of the street there was a little house. The companions moved towards it, Syaoran in front, Mokona on his shoulder and Kurogane and Fai following behind. They reached the house and Syaoran peered in through the window. 'Yup. Clow. This is my house! I wonder if Sakura is here.'

They walked towards the palace and were met at the front gates by Touya. Touya frowned at them questioningly. 'Where is Sakura?' he hissed. Syaoran stared deeply into his eyes. 'What! She's not here!' Touya shook his head. 'No she isn't here you brat! When I find her and she's not looking well and healthy then you're dead you brat!' Syaoran looked questioningly at Fai and Kurogane. 'Well, Sakura wasn't in the residential area because I check while we were walking up here,' Fai shrugged. Kurogane stepped in front of Syaoran. 'Listen up! We don't have any idea where Sakura is you got that? We just came here from another dimension! So quit accusing people if you don't know what happened for sure!' Kurogane growled.

The four companions walked silently towards the Clowan ruins. They'd searched everywhere, the palace, the residential area, everywhere. Finally they had come to the conclusion to check the ruins of Clow. They had had a very bad battle here, at the ruins and Syaoran didn't want to come back here. _But I must if I ever wish to see Sakura again. _They took the steps down into the ruins towards the purification pool. Mokona cuddled closer inside Syaoran's cloak because of the cold. As they reached the purification pool, Kurogane scanned the area. 'No one' he remarked as he turned back to stare at the crystal clear water. 'Look at this!' Fai was bent down near the steps that led to the water. The others joined him. 'It's one of Sakura's clover wristbands! The one she makes when she's bored!' Mokona cried out. 'Also a piece of cloth from her dress!' Syaoran gritted his teeth as he looked up from the ripped piece of cloth. With a sudden gasp of realisation, he jumped up and raced towards the wall on the other side of the purification pool. He presses his palm against the wall and with his hand, traced a newly opened crack in the wall. As the others joined him, looking completely puzzled, he turned towards them. 'This was never here before. It is still a fresh cut too' he informed them.

After the revelation of the crack, Fai set to work trying to open a portal to Fai Wang Reed's dimension via the crack. It was after Syaoran had examined it more closely that he realised that the crack must have been made by the last time Fai Wang reed was here… or recently. It took a while, but once Fai had opened it, all four of them wasted no time in jumping in and being warped to his dimension. They thudded onto the cold tiled floor of a deserted hallway. Managing to get up Kurogane took a quick look around. 'Coast clear!' he announced. Mokona bounced onto his shoulder and imitated Kurogane looking for any guards. 'Coast Clear!' he squeaked as he jumped to miss Kurogane's hand. They ran around, Kurogane desperately trying to grab Mokona and Mokona trying to elude him. 'Stop it, both of you or someone will catch us here!' Syaoran hissed. He turned to meet Fai's teasing eyes. 'Are you sure we are in the right place Fai? I'd think that the place would be crawling with guards.' Why would you need guards if people can rarely get in here. Only a few people like us?' Mokona asked with a happy smile on his face.

They walked on. The place seemed endless with twisted paths going to all directions, some leading in circles, others leading in dead ends. Only one way to the place they wanted to go, they searched frantically. Syaoran stopped at a tall white, marble pillar. He leaned against it, puffing and gasping for breath. After a few minutes rest, they began to race around again until finally they came to a large, steel door of great height. Kurogane attempted to push it open; Fai tried with his magic as did Mokona. Syaoran searched closely for any buttons or levers that might have made the door open. 'Stop right there intruders!' came a sharp voice. The sound of thudding feet came to their ears and they spun around to face a squad of guards. 'Just what we needed,' Kurogane grumbled as he unsheathed his weapon. Syaoran ran full speed towards the oncoming guards, jumped and landed in the middle of the squad. He spun around and kicked with full force, sending a guard flying back. He ducked to miss an attack then pushed another over before punching one in the stomach. Fai found a stick nearby and was bashing it into nearby enemies. He ducked and spun, ducked and spun before jumping and sending the staff flying towards a row of guards. Kurogane smashed the hilt of his sword into the closest guard's head. Another smash to one's stomach and a sword pushed straight through another's back. Mokona, using his wits, tricked the guards into coming and smashing into one another, making a huge pile of unconscious guards.

The fighting was no difficulty, but anyone knew better than to lag around for recruits would soon come in. They tried smashing the gate open together but it was no use. Syaoran stood in the middle, staring at the gate with full concentration. Fai stood beside him, magic in his hands ready. Kurogane and Mokona stood by, clear out of harm's way. The decision was made and the solution to their problem, they'd decided, was to have Fai and Syaoran use their magic against the gate, which would hopefully, hopefully open the gate and they would finally be able to move on and find Sakura. 'Raitai Shorai!' Syaoran yelled. He and Fai charged their magic at the door. The door rattled a little and then finally, very slowly, it began to open. Kurogane and Mokona rand in and the other two ran after just as the door shut closed. They wandered through the dark, searching every prison cell for Sakura. At last they came to a cell with a little bundle inside sobbing lightly. 'Sakura?' Mokona asked silently. The bundle moved and Sakura's head popped out. 'GUYS!' she cried happily, instantly jumping to her feet and running to the bars of her prison. Syaoran touched her hand with his and smiled. 'Hang on a second Sakura, We'll get you out of here,' he whispered. She nodded silently then stepped back from the door as Fai cast a spell and broke the lock. She stepped out and ran to embrace Syaoran and the others.

Kurogane glanced around. 'To quiet here… let's get out of here before someone comes and figures it out!' he hissed. They nodded and together ran off into the dark passage ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The now five companions raced to the door which they had first come through. As done before, Syaoran and Fai bashed the door open. As the door opened completely they gaped in surprise. Before them stood hundreds of guards positioned as if ready to attack any moment. In front of them all, however, was a familiar man they knew all too well. Kyle Rondart. Kyle smiled mockingly at them and stepped forward, his eyes never moving from their position.  
'Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! You thought you could outsmart me! You thought you could get away! Think again!' he smirked. Mokona bounced onto the hilt of Syaoran's sword.  
'We thought we could get away from Fei Wang Reed not you!' he grinned. Kyle frowned and waved a hand dismissively at Mokona.  
'Don't listen to the white pork bun! What are you all standing for anyway hurry up! Get them before they find a way to escape!' he growled at the guards impatiently. The guards strode forward, weapons out in front of them, ready for a kill. Two of them ran towards Syaoran and they were instantly thrown back into the squad of guards by Syaoran's kick and sword. Kurogane ran forwards bashing his sword into any guards that made an attempt to attack him. Fai found a nearby spear which one of the guards had supposedly dropped and speared a guard next to him. Sakura, with the help of a knife that Mokona had pick-pocketed from one of the guard's belts were standing in front of the door, shrieking before stabbing it into their armour.

Syaoran panted as he slashed his sword into an enemy as it came running towards him.  
'And the bad new keeps on coming!' Kyle's voice said as he raced towards him his deadly spear rose above his dead. The tip gleamed with poison- the point looked as sharp as a whetted dagger. Syaoran ducked to miss an attack and before he knew it, was sent tumbling backwards after being shoved back with the end tip of the spear. Kyle drew closer to him as Syaoran lay helpless on the floor, clutching his stomach in agony, his sword out of his reach. Kyle Rondart, the assistant of Fei Wang Reed, the fool and coward, finally standing and staring at his inferior with pride in his eyes. He seemed to be anticipating the moment of Syaoran's defeat and choosing which limb he would tear off after he had killed him. However, he was thinking a moment too longer whether to press the spear on Syaoran's neck or punish him slowly, for in that time, Kurogane had shoved the guard e was attacking to the side and made a run towards Kyle. With a cry of anger and triumph, he shouldered Kyle, kicked him in the stomach and hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword. Kyle fell helpless to the ground, his eyes rolled back, his face drained of all possible colour. As Sakura helped Syaoran to his feet, Mokona and Fai joined Kurogane as e searched Kyle's pockets for any vital information they could find.

Within a minute or so of searching, Fai came across a letter, neatly folded and placed in his jacket pocket. He unfolded it, careful not to rip even a tiny piece of it and began to read it aloud.

Kyle,

You must retrieve the crystal for if I have it in my possession, then I can go back to that day and save Yuko and finally have the power of revival! The crystal is known to be found in the Cave of Asumaran in the outskirts of Clow, close to where the ruins are. Bring it to me as soon as possible. The second phase of my plan requires the pathetic Princess of Clow. Tell our new Syaoran clone to capture her and bring her here before he makes his attempt to get the crystal of Time. Do not fail me or you will be punished severely! You are my assistant sp do as I ask and do not even dare to question my authority!

You're Master,

Fei Wang Reed.

'Pathetic! Pathetic! I'm not pathetic! How am I pathetic if I escaped him the first time! How am I pathetic since I'm out of his retarded prison! I am not pathetic!' Sakura scolded angrily. Syaoran gave a little smile and kissed her on her cheek. 'Don't worry, Sakura. You aren't pathetic! We'll show him!' 'So this is what he's planning! He's planning to use this time crystal to reverse time and get another shot and being able to revive people! We can't let this happen. Which way to his lair? I'm gonna get that into his brain! He can't win and he never can!' Kurogane hissed as he stood up and started to make his way to the next tunnel. The others looked at each other confused, and then raced after Kurogane not wanting to be lost when another squad of guards come, if any do.

Fei Wand Reed turned just in time as the doors of his lair bashed open and four figures and a pork bun sprang into the room. They each (except for the pork bun) had a weapon held out in a threatening way, as if they were giving him a choice to forfeit straight away or take the hard way. Fei Wand grinned evilly (It was what he did best. Evil grins and laughs).'I take the hard way thank you very much' he smirked. One of the figures frowned confusingly. 'We never gave you a choice!' another figure hissed as the figure raced towards him with a megalophonic battle cry. The others followed charging from either side, each with determination as if they were confident that they were going to win this battle with ease. Fei Wang laughed evilly before raising up a magic shield to protect him from their now, threatningless attacks. The repeatedly attempted to charge again and again but it was hopeless. Then one figure came into the light and Fei Wang realised instantly who it was.' Syaoran! It's been a long time! How is my evil partner in crime!' he smiled. Syaoran frowned, anger showing clear on his face. 'I'm not your evil partner in crime. That was your clone but he came on our side before he left us and I see now you've made another clone with me. I'm sorry to break the news to you but you will never get your hands on the Crystal of Time and you'll never win this battle. No, not while we have strength and determination on our side. Not while we have the positive force!' Syaoran growled. He charged one last time at the shield before sneaking back into the shadows. Silence crossed the room.

Syaoran knew that Fei Wang Reed couldn't see them for the room was covered in the dark shadows from outside. However, they could see him for he was in the middle of a brightly yellow coloured shield of magic. Their advantage- visibility of him and invisibility of themselves. The plan was discussed outside the doors of the lair. If Fei Wang ever put up a shield, they'd pretend not to figure it out and charge at the shield then sneak back into the shadows and wait for him to let down his guard. If Syaoran's calculations were correct then Fei Wang would let his shield down in a matter of minutes due to his pride and position. His theory was proved correct after Fei Wang turned around and retreated to his chair, his shield, slowly disappearing at his command. Syaoran made his way behind the chair of Fei Wang, while the others moved towards him, each taking a different corner as if to surround him then unleash their strength. As soon as Syaoran reached the back of the enemy's chair, the others closed in and came out of the shadows, weapons out in front of them. Fei Wang gasped in horror as Syaoran jumped up from behind and pressed his sword against his neck. Three other weapons and the big eyes of Mokona pointed at him dangerously. Syaoran made his sword slip down to the enemy's heart before stabbing it in. Fei Wang stared down at the dagger horrified, but then slowly, ever so slowly, a wide smile spread across his face and in a flash of light he disappeared. Only Syaoran's sword remained on the chair for he had dropped it out of shock. No blood stains could be found only a crumpled letter was present. Sakura picked it up and opened it. Inside were only the words.

Better luck next time Children!

Syaoran groaned in annoyance as he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it away. 'Every time we're so close to getting him, he just runs away like a chicken! It's ridiculous!' Syaoran said angrily. He paced towards the exit door and opened it with such force; anyone could tell he was frustrated. Sakura ran after him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at her guiltily. She cuddled him before beckoning the others over, and together they walked out of the room and searched the lair for the exit door.

'Curse this place!' Kurogane hissed as he smashed yet another large box that was in his way. They had been walking for over half an hour and were already exhausted from their battle with Fei Wang. Syaoran led the way with Sakura in between Kurogane and Fai for security reasons. They walked through twists and turns and ran through tunnels that seemed to have a mind of their own, twisting this way and that and then changing positions like they were alive. However Syaoran knew that magic was to blame for this maze and as he tried his best to guide the team, it grew harder and harder, and more tiring by every step. Sakura tiptoed behind him silently, looking around for any guards as they walked. Fai and Mokona walked next to her, searching in front for any other disruptions or obstacles. 'So many things in our way! What is this maze?' Fai asked as he looked behind. Syaoran looked at him and smiled. 'So you figured to?' he said. Fai nodded. 'Of course I would. Anyone with magic would have figured it out sooner or later. This place is a maze and we need to figure a way out if we want anything to happen. We must figure out how this maze works as in the way it moves and the direction it moves.' Syaoran nodded and turned forwards again. He searched the walls nearby for any type of device they could pull or use. However, none could be found. At last the companions, tired and diminished of all hope, sat down on the damp cold tiles of the floor and gasped for breath.

After a few minutes of a break Mokona suddenly thrust himself up with an excited look on his face. Sakura stared at him puzzled and then Mokona's face went expressionless. WHAM! Out of his mouth flew a ball of string and it dropped to the floor. Fai picked it up and examined it. A smile spread across his face. 'Magic Maze string! It is a magic ball of string that helps us find our way out of this maze and Fei Wang Reed's lair for good.' The companions jumped up excitedly and with Fai and Mokona in the lead, tried the maze once again, this time in hope they would finally reach the exit.

_**Authors Note: Please if there are any spelling errors or such tell me in the reviews. I would greatly appreciate it as I myself, hate spieling errors. Thank you!**_


End file.
